


To Celebrate

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Early morning...





	To Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'holiday'

Nel woke to the soft sounds of the town beginning to rise for the day. Soon it would be time to do the same; stoke fires, cook breakfast, and then begin the celebrations. Beside her, Clair was still asleep and Nel didn't dare disturb her. This was the first time in years that they'd managed to be in the same place for this, after all. They didn't need to rush anything; not yet. The rush and panic would come later, with rituals and cooking and everything else. But for the moment, they were together and content-- a thing to celebrate.


End file.
